Guess That Warriors Cat!
by foxpaw1075
Summary: To put it simply, I give a description of a Warriors cat. You guess who it is, and d like put guesses in the reviews. A new chapter will be posted daily, along with the answer of the previous day's challenge. These will gradually get harder, even including alligience only characters. Are you ready? Get out there and have some fun!
1. Chapter 1

hello, stranger! I'm a medicine cat of Thunderclan, and, I don't mean to brag, but I'm reserved, cautious, wise, loyal, passionate, and kind! Here are some fun facts about me! I have both kittypet and Skyclan blood, and Kate likes me better than some other kitty out there because of my worrying personality! So, do u think you know who I am? Remember to guess in the reviews! By the way, I'm going to add a new challenge every day until there are no more cats to do! Each cat will slowly become more challenging, until we get to cats which were only mentioned in the allegiances! Pretty hard, are you ready!? I hope so!


	2. Chapter 2

hello, stranger! I was a leader of Thunderclan, before I died of drowning, that is! You want to know some things about me? Sure! My name was going to be Moonstar until the Erin's decided moon would only be used for Starclan cats! That's a little strange, though, saying Moonflower… never mind. My warrior name was also going to be Moonstone, but was change pad as well. My name was also Bluestone at one point, but that's a little too similar to the moonstone, don't you think? I have a mare in Starclan, even though the books never actually mentioned it. I have Russian Blue ancestry! Pretty cool, right? There was a little….. haha! Little! Oops, sorry! I had a little secret once, but nobody questioned me because cats never question queens on their dead kits. I'm not quite sure, buts it's possible I might have Skyclan blood! Vicky wanted me to have an extra cat be related to me! During the end of my life, I was suffering through dementia. So, do you think you know who I am? Make sure to guess In the reviews! Also, congrats to all those who guessed Alderheart from yesterday, because they were correct!


	3. Chapter 3

hello, stranger! I'm a leader of Thunderclan, though I used to be a member of Lionclan. I don't mean to brag, but I'm determined and loyal! Want to know a little about me? Sure! I look almost exactly like my brother and father. I was named after Cherith's pet cat. My name is actually in honor of my father. I have Skyclan blood! My mate had a secret she didn't tell me because she wanted me to love her sister's kits as my own. I chose my deputy out of respect and loyalty. I'm afraid Kate doesn't like me very much….. apparently I stole somebody's deputyship? I guess that it stopped the cat from showing nobility. I once stood up for some cat, but I didn't actually see what happened, I just made the best deduction I could. So, do you think you know who I am? Make sure to guess it the reviews! Also, congrats to all those who guessed Bluestar from yesterday, because they were correct!


	4. Chapter 4

hello, stranger! I'm a Skyclan ancestor, though I used to be a leader of Skyclan! I don't mean to brag, but I'm cocky and graceful! Want to know somethin bout me? Sure! My name is sometimes spelled with a hyphen in it! Once I was called a warrior, even though I was a leader at the time! So, do you think you know who I am! Make sure to guess in the reviews! Also, congrats to all those who guessed Bramblestar from yesterday, because they were correct! And I have been told in the reviews that these are a little easy, and that's true, but I'm simply starting with easy to guess characters and we will slowly make them harder and harder. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

hello, stranger! I was a leader of Riverclan, before I died of greencough, that is! I don't mean to brag but I'm flexible and aggressive! Want to know something about me? Sure! Even though I have some disfigurements, they usually weren't shown in illustrations because the illustrator wanted cats to look noble and beautiful. Luckily, those disfigurements I had from a young age didn't slow down my speech because, well, I had them at a young age! At least that's what Vicky says! So, do you think you know who I am? Make sure to guess in the reviews! Also, congrats on all those who guessed Cloudstar from yesterday, because they were correct!


	6. Chapter 6

hello, stranger! I'm a warrior of Thunderclan! I don't mean to brag, but I'm graceful, collected, smart, outgoing, free-spirited, and agile! Want to know more about me? Sure! I used to have a power, but now I don't due to my prophecy's fulfillment. I am a reincarnation, but just because of that doesn't mean I can't be myself! I have kittypet blood because of my grandfather and great-uncle! I used to have a mate, but sadly we broke up… it's ok though, I always thought of them more as a friend. And hey, it's possible I may have a new mate! So, do you think you know who I am? Make sure to guess in the reviews! Also, congrats to all who guessed Crookedstar from yesterday, because they were correct!


	7. Chapter 7

hello, stranger! I'm a warrior of Starclan, though I used to be part of Riverclan, Thunderclan, Tigerclan, and Lionclan! I don't mean to brag, but I'm naive, graceful, light, calm, and swift! Want to know more about me? Sure! My brother and I have Thunderclan, Riverclan, Skyclan, and Windclan blood! A warrior once got his name in honor of me. I have a certain some kitty as my mate because as Kate Cary says, "First love always wins." But you know, if I hadn't died when I did, I probably wouldn't have the relationship with that cat that I did. Of course I would also go to Riverclan, as my head would overrule my heart. So, do you think you know who I am? Make sure to guess in the review! Also, congrats to all those who guessed Dovewing from yesterday, because they were correct!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, stranger! I am currently a leader of Starclan, though I used to be in Thunderclan, Lionclan, Skyclan, and a kittypet! I don't mean to brag, but I'm fierce, passionate, bold, and loyal! Want to know more about me? Sure! I'm based off a cat Kate used to know. I was in a lot of arcs, but pretty much only one had the focus on me. My mother doesn't know about a lot of my achievements. I used to have a crush on some kitty, but it didn't grow due to the medicine cat code. I never had feelings for any of my apprentices. Sadly, I have no relations to the founder of our beloved clan. I have the same father as a villain in the series! A kit was once named after me. Though many think I died from a tree, it was actually battle wounds. My name would be Colin if I were a twoleg. I look different on both covers I'm on. When I died, it was due to, as Kate says, "destiny and stuff." So, do you think you know who I am? Make sure to guess in the reviews! Also, congrats to all who guessed Feathertail from yesterday, because they were correct!


	9. Chapter 9

hello, stranger! I'm a warrior of Starclan, though I used to be a part of Shadowclan and Thunderclan! I don't mean to brag, but I'm quite the collected cat. Want to know more about me? Sure! I have both Skyclan and kittypet blood. I am sometimes mentioned as the opposite gender, along with my brother. I was once shown with green eyes, which I unfortunately don't have. The same thing happened with amber eyes, too! I once with all my buddies made a fake prophecy! Kate says if I were still alive, I would go to shadowclan, maybe become a Rogue. So, do you think you know who I am? Make sure to guess into the reviews! Also, congrats to anyone who guessed Firestar from yesterday, because they were correct!


	10. Chapter 10

hello, stranger! I'm a medicine cat of Starclan, though I used to be a member of Thunderclan! I don't mean to brag, but I'm grumpy, rude, intrusive, delusional, graceful, quiet, kind, and light. Want to know more about me? Sure! Sadly, I will never have a super edition, according to Victoria Holmes. I was apprenticed for four moons, even though the warrior code says against it. It's possible I may have Skyclan blood, because of my cousin. Some say I'm a bad cat, but Kate thinks I'm just misguided. In the end of my life, I was suffering from dimensia. So, do you think you know who I am? Make sure to guess in the reviews! Also, congrats to all who guessed Flametail from yesterday, because they were correct!


	11. Update on my life, though few will care

hi everyone! Sorry that I stopped posting, but I'm beginning work on an actual Warriors story, in fact, I'm planning this out to be an entire overarching plot with two main characters, not one! Excited? I've been thinking about doing this fir months, and that's why I began guess the cat in the first place, mainly just to learn how to post. Here's a teaser to keep you excited: "Even the smallest of stumps has the power to destroy" now this planning, (especially the alligiences) will take quite awhile to plan out, so to practice my writing skills I'll be taking one-shot requests! This can be about ships, battles, a scene with your OC: anything really! In fact if you'd like you can even write your own and I'll post it here, giving you credit of course. So there you have it. I'm not in fact dead, not yet anyway! Oh, and by the way, last time's cat was Gray Wing, so congrats to all those who guessed correctly!


End file.
